hary and azula
by ashipod13
Summary: what would happen if harry potter was suddenly found in the fire nation. what if he was a firebender. how would his relationship go with his new sister. find out here i dont own harry potter or the last air bender
1. Chapter 1

As 8 year old harry potter slept in the small, dusty and cramped cupboard under the stairs, battered and bruised from getting beaten up by his cousin Dudley, and with a burn on his hand from cooking for his foster family, the dursleys, a dragon from the spirit world flew, invisible, into the cupboard and started to breath a stream of fire all the colours of the rainbow on harry, transporting him to the courtyard of the fire nations royal palace, whilst transforming Harry's magical powers into firebending skill, healing him of all injuries, apart from his lightning shaped scar, and making him the same age as his sister to be, Azula.

When he woke up, he was in a comfortable bed in a room decorated in the colours of red, gold and black. There was a girl with long black hair and piercing amber eyes.

"Who are you, where am I?" asked harry

"calm down, calm down, ok, my names Azula, princess of the fire nation, daughter of fire lord Ozai, and a firebending prodigy, but you can call me Azula" replied Azula

"Ok, hello Azula, my names harry, but where am i?" harry wondered

"Oh that's easy, the is the fire nation royal palace" said Azula "come on, let's see if you can firebend"

When they arrived at the training ground, Azula taught harry a basic firebending technique and, after a few trial runs, harry managed to perform the technique.

Nothing much really happened in the next 3 years; harry read books about lore and history, as well as scrolls about firebending. He also spared with Azula every morning, so that they both could increase their firebending skills to the point where azula's fire was blue. Another thing they did a lot was tease their older brother, Zuko, calling him zuzu and dumdum.

One day, Zuko went to a war meeting and spoke out against a general and was challenged to an Agni kai, but instead of fighting the general he had to fight his father, the fire lord. But because Zuko refused to fight, he got burnt on his left eye and was banished from the kingdom. He could only restore his honour by finding the avatar, who had been missing for 100 years. Azula and harry looked on their brother, getting burnt and they smiled. They knew azula was now the crown princess.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later-_

It was harry and azula's thirteenth birthday and there were a lot of official people everywhere and harry and Azula were both sitting on palanquins without any curtains. Every now and then someone would approach and wish them happy birthday or give them a gift. Over the last two years, harry had been working on his muscles as well as his firebending, growing up into a strong, fit and handsome young man, whereas Azula had grown into a cute, fit and beautiful young woman.

"God this is really bored" harry whispered to his sister

"I know, I think I'm going to fall asleep if we don't do something fun soon" replied Azula

"Do you want to go and have an Agni kai for practice?" asked harry

"Why not, I have a new form I want to try out" Azula remarked

"Cool lets go" harry said

When they arrived on the battlefield they assumed the ready position

"Agni" yelled harry

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiii" yelled Azula, then threw a blue fireball at harry with a smile.

Harry retaliated with an orange fire stream from his left fist and a blazing ark from his right foot.

Azula threw up a blue wall of fire and the blasted a fire stream from her mouth

"Wow, I didn't know that was even possible" harry said, referring to the fire stream from azula's mouth

"it was really hard to master, but I finally got there" Azula remarked "I can teach you later if you want"

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea" harry said.

"Oh damn, look at the time, we must get back for the cake" Azula exclaimed

After everyone had left, when they were going to bed, harry had something he had to do "azula, can you come in here".

"yes harry" said azula as she walked through the door

"there is something I need to tell you, as you know we are not really related" harry started

"yes" said Azula, wondering what harry was going to say

"well, I think that you are really hot and sexy, I want you to be my girlfriend!" harry finished, hoping Azula said yes

"oh harry, of course, I have always had the same feelings for you but I didn't know what you would say, I know we are too young to have sex, but you can always strip me down and touch me up, you just have to ask" Azula replied

"well, how about now?" harry wanted to have a proper look at his girlfriend's body

"what's stopping us?" Azula commented, grabbing Harry's arm and guiding it toward the top of her breast. Harry then took hold of the bottom of azula's red and gold and black top and took it of her and threw it on his bed. Azula then took hold of the front of her red bra with the three pronged logo of the fire nation on it as harry undid it, revealing azula's firm, hard breasts.

"well, is that as far as you're going" encouraged Azula. Harry then reached down to azula's trousers and carefully pulled them down. Then, before continuing, harry had had an idea.

"why don't you lay down so I can get to your body easier" harry said, and after Azula had laid down, harry reached up to her sexy gold knickers and pulled them down only down to the top of azula's knees, Azula then kicked them of herself, he then lowered his head towards azula's womanhood and started to lick it s..l..o..w..l..y

"HARRRRRY" moaned Azula, evidently loving what harry was doing "why don't you move upwards" she then added, pointing to her boobs.

"you want me to suck your boobs" harry was in a good mood now.

"yes I would" Azula said slyly. Harry stopped licking azula's womanhood and started licking her boobs…


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day- _

"Thank you for last night, it was really helpful for stress" harry said

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, I've had an idea, why don't we go swimming in the river" Azula asked

"cool, I'm going to stay here and rest" harry said.

"ok, im going to go and get washed" Azula said as she walked out

Harry started to think about what happened last night:

_Harry stopped licking azula's womanhood and started licking her boobs. First the left one then the right one, sucking them hard and rubbing them soft, playing with her pert nipples with his tongue harry then stopped and stripped off all of his clothes, revealing his erect manhood._

"_is this for me" asked Azula_

"_for you and only you" harry replied, allowing Azula to start to suck it, hard and deep. After about 5 minutes, azula stopped, removed harry'ss manhood from her mouth, and raised her head with his and he kissed her, and she kissed him, shoving their tongues down deep into each other's throats,. It was deep, passionate, love in its highest form. When they had finished, Azula went to bed, leaving harry with azula's clothes, to dream of the future._

When harry had finished playing it back In his mind, he got up and started to get dressed, he then went downstairs to join Azula and their father, Ozai, for breakfast. After breakfast Azula went with harry to the training room and they spared to Increase their skill, just as they did.

"you win today Azula, honey" said harry

"yea, I'll meet you at the river" said Azula

"ok" was Harry's only reply.

After harry had completed his gym training that included; 3 laps around the grounds, 500 push ups, 500 pull ups and 20 minutes on the weights, he went down to the river wearing only his swimming trunks. When he got there, he saw Azula, well, he saw azula's head, the rest of her body was she started to rise from the water, harry could see that azula's hair had been pulled over her shoulder and, because it was wet, was stuck to her body, covering her breasts. Azula could see the lust in his eyes.

"if I keep him wanting, he'll only want more" Azula thought, she than added allowed "hey why don't you come in and get some more of my sexy body". As harry climbed in, Azula walked (or waded) towards him and kissed him. They spent the rest of the day flirting, swimming and blasting each other with fire streams.

"harry" Azula asked

"yes, sexy" harry replied

"how much do you love me?" Azula asked

"would you like me to show you?" harry asked, then, with a nod from Azula, he flung his straight arm into the air, blasting a stream of fire into the air. The fire then shaped itself into the shape of azula's face inside a heart. Underneath the heart was azula's name in both English and Chinese characters.

"this is how much I love the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world, she has amazing ability at firebending, with her unique colour fire and her prodigious talent, I love her so much, and I hope that she loves me too"

"wow" was azula's reply "you really thought about it and that was a really heartfelt and genuine answer"


End file.
